Di Angelo's
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Podría decirse que Nico estaba acostumbrado a ver a Solace, el rubio amigo de Hazel, rondar por la casa, hasta que descubre que éste podría tener algún interés romántico en su hermana.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

 _Viernes 28 de octubre de la semana Solangelo del Foro El Monte Olimpo: Universos alternos._

No era la primera vez que Will iba a su casa, de hecho, era algo habitual que Perséfone lo invitara a quedarse a cenar. Incluso Hades se mostraba menos serio con el rubio, y eso ya era decir mucho; parecía que él era el único que lo ignoraba, puede que incluso un poco Bianca, pero al ser Will uno de los mejores amigos de Hazel, la primera era un poco más cordial. Pero él pasaba por completo, pero no era solo con ese chico Solace.

Bianca y él eran diferentes a Hazel; mientras ellos eran más reservados, Hazel era todo amor. Tal vez se debía a que eran medios hermanos. La vida amorosa de Hades era digna de escribirse y seguramente se convertiría en un best seller: había formado una familia feliz con María y sus hijos, hasta que a esta le fue detectado cáncer, perdiendo la batalla contra este. Nico solo tenía 1 año, solo conociendo a su madre por las fotografías que guardaba Bianca como si fuera un tesoro, aunque con un año mayor que este, tampoco recordaba mucho. Dos años más tarde nacería Hazel, en lo que parecía otra oportunidad para los Di Angelo de formar una familia, pero la mala suerte se atravesó en forma de un accidente automovilístico que sufrieron Hades y Marie, quedándose el primero de nuevo solo. Los dos hermanos mayores se propusieron hacer todo lo posible para que Hazel no sufriera de ninguna forma, porque para ellos no había una hermana a medias, era simplemente su hermana. Algunos podrían decir al conocerla que no era hija de Hades, pero bastaba con meterse con sus amigos o con sus hermanos para desatar a la bestia, dejando de lado la dulzura que la caracterizaba. Eso tranquilizaba un poco a Nico.

Habían pasado algunos años hasta que Hades se dio la oportunidad para volver a intentar una relación, aunque a Nico no le agradó mucho la idea tras conocer a Perséfone. Era demasiado alegre para su padre, que decir de joven, pero como Bianca lo había dicho, era lo bastante fuerte y testaruda para poder con el humor de Hades, mientras a Hazel le encantó la idea de tener una madrastra-amiga. Ella siempre veía lo mejor de las cosas.

─Hola, Di Angelo's ─ Will había llegado con la menor de los hermanos Di Angelo, recibiendo un saludo colectivo de vuelta, y una especie de gruñido de parte de Nico. Solace no era el único de los amigos de Hazel que los visitaba, pero si el más constante y el más escandaloso. Eso le irritaba a Nico, que apreciaba más la tranquilidad del silencio para poder escribir. Lo estaba tomando muy en serio, pues estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad, la misma a la que iba Bianca, que cursaba derecho, mientras Hazel aún estaba disfrutando de lo divertido y tranquilo que podía ser la preparatoria. Pero no era solo la interrupción de su silencio era lo que le molestaba, sino todo lo que representaba el rubio, pues era la contraparte de Nico. Demasiada luz y sonrisas.

─Will y yo tenemos que terminar el trabajo de biología─ Hazel mencionó de forma apresurada mientras tomaba algunos bocadillos que Perséfone estaba preparando, evitando que su madrastra secuestrara al rubio con su habitual charla, para ir a la biblioteca familiar.

─A este paso vas a terminar adoptando a Will, papá-Bianca estaba tratando de aprender algo de la habilidad culinaria de su madrastra con el fin de desesterarse, aunque parecía que intentaba asesinar a los tomates que estaba cortando.

─Creo que Perséfone y papá lo quieren más que a ti─ Nico adoraba meterse con su hermana mayor, y era un experto en usar el sarcasmo en eso, por lo que tuvo que salir huyendo de la cocina antes de que un tomate (o el cuchillo, con Bianca nunca se sabía) impactara contra su cabeza.

─Así que tenemos casa llena de nuevo─ Jason Grace, su mejor amigo, ya lo estaba esperando afuera. Podría decirse que físicamente, Jason y Will eran similares, pero el amigo de Hazel era más desenfadado y Grace más correcto. Y, sobre todo, era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba plenamente.

─Tú también podrías quedarte a cenar, creo que a Perséfone le gusta tener tanta gente en el comedor.

─No creo que pueda comer esperando que tu padre me pida el salero.

─¿Aun te da miedo?

─No es eso…bueno, si…es un poco intimidante, aun después de que se casara─ incluso se avergonzó─ Me sorprende que Solace no se sienta intimidado.

─Creo que a mi papá le agrada.

─Parece que a ti aun no ¿o me equivoco?

─No lo sé, somos muy diferentes, pero eso no importa, es el amigo de Hazel no mío. También creo que le agrada a mi papá por Perséfone, creo que ella y Solace son similares.

─Y tú eres similar a tu papá─el rubio se detuvo mirando a Nico como si estuviera considerando algo─ tal vez lo que necesitas para quitarte el mal humor es un sol.

─¿Estás diciendo que también te intimido?

─Ya pasó tiempo desde eso, no te hagas ilusiones, Di Angelo. Y no evadas mi propuesta.

─¿Entonces te estas ofreciendo a ser mi sol?

─ No eres mi tipo, además ya tengo mi propio sol, Piper.

─Auch, eso sí que dolió, aunque te estas robando mi frase y pienso demandarte.

─No te vendría mal conseguirte un novio para bajar tu mal humo, ¿Qué tal Solace? Para no agradarte hablas mucho de él.

─Ya te dije que es amigo de Hazel, y prácticamente siempre está en mi casa.

─Eso dices…─ Uno de los hobbies de Jason era buscarle pareja, proponiendo en su mayoría disparates, aunque no era la primera vez que mencionaba al amigo de su hermana. Debía aceptar que el chico no estaba nada mal; ojos azules, rubio con la piel tostada por el sol, y unos centímetros más alto que él a pesar de ser dos años menor, ya que estaba en el mismo curso que Hazel, acabándose el encanto con esto y en cuando Solace abría la boca. Siempre hablaba demasiado alto para su gusto. Además, el chico era heterosexual, (no es que en verdad estuviera interesado) ya que, si los rumores eran ciertos, en cuanto ingresó a la preparatoria, varias chicas cayeron a sus pies. Incluso podría haber alguna posibilidad de que Hazel estuviera enamorada del rubio y él de ella, esa podría ser una explicación a que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos.

─Hola, Di Ang…─el saludo de Solace fue cortado por Nico al entrar por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina, sin lograr sorprenderlo por llegar por allí, total, ya estaba acostumbrado.

─Hazel aún no llega─de hecho, nadie más de la familia estaba en casa, solo Nico, que trataba de prepararse algo de comer. Bianca y Hazel siempre se habían encargado de eso antes de que Perséfone llegara a la casa, pero no podía esperar a que llegaran ya que tenía un ensayo que entregar al día siguiente y no podía pensar con el estómago vacío.

─Oh bueno, creo que la esperaré, si no te molesta.

─No hay problema─ de hecho si lo había, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, además de tratar de que la pasta que estaba preparando no se quemara, y reprendiéndose mentalmente de no haber escogido hacer solo un sándwich.

─Hazel me dijo que cocinas terrible ─Will había estado en silencio observándolo hasta que un ligero olor a quemado empezaba a inundar la cocina, tomando su lugar frente a la sartén sin preguntarle.

─Hazel no debería hablar demasiado.

─No puede evitarlo, te quiere demasiado, siempre habla de sus hermanos─ eso no lo tranquilizaba del todo, seguro le dijo a ese extraño las cosas más vergonzosas de su niñez.

─Lo que sea─era mejor ponerse a hacer algo más, por lo que siguió cortando algunas verduras.

─Si tomas así el cuchillo te harás daño

─¡Tártaros! ─en vez de advertencia parecía que sus palabras habrían sido una profecía, ya que de inmediato el cuchillo se le resbaló de las manos provocando una cortada en un dedo.

─Te lo dije, déjame ver─Will apagó el fuego y retiró el sartén, para poder ir a ver su herida.

─No es nada

─Entonces déjame verlo─Solo era un pequeño corte en el índice, aun así, eso no impidió que fuera arrastrado por el rubio hasta el baño donde estaba el botiquín. ─Si que eres un desastre.

─No necesito tu ayuda, solo tengo que poner un curita.

─Ya estamos aquí, solo déjame ayudarte, o ¿tan desagradable soy para ti? ─ Nico no respondió al pensar en la pregunta, lo cual Will tomó como una afirmación─vaya, bueno…creo que iré a terminar de cocinar─dejando a Nico con una sensación de culpabilidad. Ese chico siempre lo trataba de forma amable, y ahora le estaba ayudando a cocinar y él solo resultó ser un patán.

Tuvo que usar dos curitas para cubrir la herida, esperando disculparse con el rubio, pero al llegar a la cocina este ya estaba saliendo.

─¡Solace! Espera, gracias por ayudarme, solo…¿no quieres comer conmigo?

─¿Estas seguro?

─Por supuesto, además, ¿no estabas esperando a Hazel?─Will lo consideró un poco, terminando por darle una sonrisa y dejando tranquilo a Nico, que durante su comida, se permitió conversar con el rubio, quien no dejaba de preguntarle sobre las materias que ya había cursado y le servirían a él, así como de la carrera a la que entraría en la universidad. Puede que incluso haya disfrutado la compañía. Después de todo era probable que ese chico fuera su cuñado por algún tiempo.

La semana sí que había sido pesada, encontrándose con Will de vez en cuando iba a buscar a Hazel, a quien descubrió le tenía más cariño de lo que imaginaba. Esperaba que al regresar a casa la cena estuviera lista, incluso se dejaría mimar por Perséfone, de vez en cuando era bueno bajar la guardia con ella. Había veces en que el cansancio jugaba con la mente haciendo que se imaginaran cosas, aunque Nico se aseguró de pasar dos veces por el lugar donde Hazel se encontraba tomada de la mano con un chico, el cual, no era Solace. Era totalmente diferente a éste, empezando por tener rasgos asiáticos y terminando en la mirada tímida que le daba a su hermana. Como hermano mayor su deber era ir y defender el honor de Hazel, pero solo se estaban tomando de la mano, además que la forma en que su hermana veía al chico era de total embelesamiento, con una atmosfera tan…vamos, ni siquiera podría explicarlo. Solo que había visto algo así cuando su padre estaba con Perséfone, incluso cuando Jason estaba con Piper. Era mejor ir a casa, después tendría una conversación con Hazel. Se sentía devastado por su descubrimiento, en simpatía con Solace, y tal vez lo invitaría a salir, como amigos, claro. Le demostraría que tenía su apoyo, y que podría conseguir a otra chica, es más, podría conseguir incluso a un chico con lo guapo y amable que era…debía dejar de pensar en eso y solo llegar a casa.

Con lo que no contaba era con encontrarse a Solace hablando con Bianca en la entrada de su casa.

─Hola Nico, ¿viste a Hazel de camino a casa?

─Solo vine por mi libro de historia, lo olvidé aquí…

─Lo siento, voy tarde, te dejo con Nico─Bianca no permitió que ninguno se negara, dejándolos para irse prácticamente corriendo, ya que sus amigas la estaban esperando.

─Creo que esperaré de nuevo…

─Verás, Solace─¿Qué se supone que le diría? No podía delatar a su hermana, pero el poco tiempo que había convivido con el rubio le demostró que no era un mal tipo, por los dioses, si incluso descubrió que él mismo tenía cierta atracción por el rubio; pero debía saber que no tenía oportunidad con Hazel.─No creo que sea buena idea que sigas buscando a mi hermana.

─¿Qué? ¿de que estas hablando?

─Que no tienes una oportunidad con ella, digamos que no eres su tipo…

─Espera un momento ─Parecía que el rubio no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando Di Angelo─Creo que te estás haciendo ideas equivocadas.

─¿Qué ideas equivocadas? ─ ¿De dónde había salido Hazel? Lo peor es que venía con el chico de rasgos asiáticos, así que de inmediato buscó la reacción de Solace.

─Hey, Frank─Todo estaba de cabeza, ya que Solace saludó de forma efusiva al chico, todos entrando a la casa de los Di Angelo, dejando al único varón de la familia fuera.

Eso no tenía sentido. Había estado seguro de que Solace estaba interesado en su hermana de forma romántica.

─¿Estas bien? Pensé que entrarías con nosotros, aunque aún me queda la duda de la advertencia que me diste─ Will había regresado a ver que pasaba con Nico, sentándose junto con él en la entrada.

─Yo…yo pensé que te gustaba mi hermana, por eso pasabas tanto tiempo aquí.

─Bueno, tengo más razones para pasar tiempo aquí, como que mi mamá esta la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, Perséfone cocina bien, el señor Hades no da tanto miedo como imaginaba, Bianca es agradable, y tu…bueno, supongo que podrías imaginarte─Nico lo veía tratando de hilar sus pensamientos, aunque apenas si le ponía atención a sus palabras. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en cómo proteger a Hazel de Solace, para que haya sido el chico equivocado.

─Supongo que siempre estaba a la defensiva contigo para darme cuenta que en verdad no eras el tipo de Hazel. Lo siento.

─No hay problema, hay veces en que la amistad se confunde un poco─Will guiñó un ojo, para darle una ligera palmada en su hombro y entrar a la casa, pues Hazel y Frank lo estaban llamando─ Aunque para mí los Di Angelo son mi tipo de alguna forma. ─ Ya que había logrado tranquilizarse un poco, eso puso a Nico más alerta. Si Hazel no era su tipo…¡Por el Olimpo! Seguro Solace estaba tras Bianca. Ese maldito rubio.

 ** _Tenía algunas ideas para la semana Solangelo, para este AU en especial, pero creo que dichas ideas se me revolvieron un poco. De ser One Shot en mi mente lo recree como un fic de varios capítulos. Tal vez lo haga más adelante, pero cumplí con mi AU para la semana Solangelo._**

 ** _Aprovechando que son universos alternos, quise que los Di Angelo fueran una familia un poco más normal (dentro de lo que cabe), y por lo mismo no maté a Bianca XD donde ésta conserva su estatus de hermana mayor, seguida de Nico y una Hazel dos años menor, con Will compartiendo la edad de ésta._**

 ** _También, siento que es un Solangelo a medias, ya que Nico y Will solo demostraron una pisca de interés por el otro, aunque con Nico más distraído._**


	2. Chapter 2: Misterio

─¿De nuevo mirando a Di Angelo, Solace? ─ Cecil llegó a su lado junto con Lou, lo cual era un milagro ya que la chica siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela, aunque Will dudaba que estuviera con la atención al 100%─ si Hazel se entera...

─Hazel ya sabe y lo entiende ─La susodicha se sentó al lado del rubio dejando un beso en su mejilla a forma de saludo. Era algo lógico, si Nico estaba allí, quería decir que Hazel también, era la encargada de que su hermano llegara a tiempo─ Hazel sabe que su hermano es guapo y que Will babea por él.

─¡Oye! yo no babeo, y ¿por que hablas así?

─Yo solo quería seguirles el juego─la morena se encogió de hombros─Y si lo haces, al menos poco te falta para ello.

─Ya, ya, apúrense o llegaremos tarde a cálculo─Lou habló por primera vez, demostrando que el sueño por fin la había abandonado.

Will sabía que Hazel tenía razón en parte, no podía evitarlo, aunque a su beneficio, trataba de ocultarlo y no lo admitiría, tenía que mantener su honor, aunque era inevitable ver al hermano de su amiga.

Ese chico era un enigma. Todo en él gritaba misterio, desde su ropa negra, hasta su forma de andar y su mirada, no es que se la pasara observándolo...al menos no siempre.

Era un misterio, y eso lo hacía cool. De hecho esa fue de las primeras cosas en las que se fijó, la otra que era sorprendentemente pálido en contraste con su ropa y cabello. Después descubrió otros contrastes, como el que existía entre la personalidad del chico con su hermana, lo cual era algo muy divertido.

Estaba seguro que siempre recordaría con cariño a una tímida Hazel presentarse frente al grupo, apenas unos cuantos días después de que empezara el primer semestre de preparatoria, lo cual llamaba tanto la atención y hacía que la timidez de la chica creciera. Él sabía lo que era ser el nuevo gracias a los cambios de residencia cortesía de su mamá cuando era mas pequeño, además, siempre se le había facilitado el hacer amigos a donde quiera que iba, así que no le pareció una mala idea ser el caballero de brillante armadura que se ofrecería a ayudar y enseñarle la escuela a la damisela Hazel. Eso solo fue el inicio de su gran amistad, una donde parecía que se conocían desde hace años, como si siempre hubiera estado junto con Lou, Cecil y él. A ellos los conocía desde hace tres años, cuando por fin su madre decidió establecerse en aquel lugar, aunque al principio temió que igual que a todos los lugares a los que llegaba, se tuviera que despedir de ellos. Conocer gente para despedirse dentro de poco, aunque esta vez tuvo la oportunidad de escoger junto con sus amigos la preparatoria a la que asistirían.

También fue en esos días que lo vio por primera vez.

Era tan cool . Era obvio que era de semestres mas adelante, y tal vez por esa razón no lo había visto, ya que los de nuevo ingreso tuvieron que ir una semana antes a conocer la preparatoria.

A lo largo del semestre y el siguiente se acostumbro a ver a ese chico de vez en cuando, al mismo tiempo que se acostumbraba a la vida de preparatoria junto con sus amigos. Eso hasta que fue a la casa de Hazel por primera vez; pese a que prácticamente corrieron a la biblioteca de la escuela en cuanto el timbre anunció el fin de las clases, morena y rubio se quedaron sin el libro de texto de química. Era el fin. Reprobaría química y no saldría de la preparatoria, terminaría viviendo debajo de un puente tapado con un periódico, y no cumpliría su sueño de ser médico. El dramático destino que se estaba planteando en su mente fue interrumpido por la pequeña mano de su amiga jalándolo de la manga de su suéter, mientras mencionaba la biblioteca de su papá y que probablemente sus hermanos mayores contaran con ese libro.

En el camino a la casa de Hazel trató de imaginarse el aspecto que tenía su familia; según lo que la chica había dicho, tenía dos hermanos mayores, su papá y su madrastra, por lo que, considerando el aura tranquila y dulce que ella tenía, de inmediato se proyectó una imagen mental de una familia feliz, cariñosa y amorosa, donde la mamá los haría sentarse a la mesa mientras sacaba unas galletas del horno, al momento en que el papá llegaba a casa siendo recibido con los abrazos de sus hijos.

Claro, era muy distinto a la cara seria de aquel hombre pálido que abrió la puerta de la casa de los Di Angelo. Y cabe decir que no tenía nada de ángel como su apellido rezaba.

Si le pidieran la primera impresión que tuvo del señor Hades en una sola palabra diría "intimidante" sin dudar, ya que parecía ser el jefe de alguna mafia...claro que no era bueno llevarse por las impresiones, y eso estaba escrito en rojo en su código moral, pero vamos, no siempre se recibía ese tipo de mirada. Claro que lo entendía, o al menos un poco, por que si tu adorable hija llevaba a un chico a casa en automático se encienden las alertas de peligro. Al menos para su tranquilidad no era mafioso, si no comerciante de arte.

Lo siguiente fue conocer a Perséfone, la adorable madrastra que no dejaba de llenarlo de preguntas, lo cual sorteó con gracia y hasta recibió barritas de cereal caseras. Hazel le contó después que la madre de Perséfone siempre se encargaba de atiborrar su casa de cereales, granos y verduras frescas con la excusa de que los hombres Di Angelo estaban muy delgados. También que regañaba a todos como si fuera una verdadera abuela que se preocupaba por ellos, salvó a ella, que siempre la mimaba, y a Hades, a quien aun le tenía resentimiento por robarse a su bebé.

Bianca estaba en la universidad, por lo que no pudo conocerla, mientras que el otro hermano de Hazel aun no llegaba; buscarían en la biblioteca en los libros de Hades y Bianca, mientras esperaban al chico para preguntarle directamente por el libro. Mientras, Hazel le contaba la historia de su familia, y ahora no le parecía tan siniestro el señor Di Angelo.

Después de una pequeña visita al sanitario, de regreso a la biblioteca se topó con las fotografías familiares en el pasillo. Una donde el señor Hades estaba junto a una mujer con una bonita sonrisa y dos pequeños niños, los cuales identificó, de acuerdo a las señas que Hazel había dado, con Bianca y Nico, por lo que la mujer debía ser María, la madre de estos. La siguiente era de nuevo el señor Hades, con Bianca, Nico, y una bebé Hazel en brazos de Marie, de quien su amiga había heredado el tono de piel y sus bonitos ojos. Will a pesar de siempre mostrar un buen humor, a veces caía en una pequeña depresión al recordar el divorcio de sus padres, en lo solo que se había sentido junto con el pensamiento de "¿por que a mi?", pero ahora viendo esas fotografías se sentía egoísta. A pesar de todo, él había podido contar con sus dos padres; Apolo a un teléfono de distancia a pesar de diferencias horarias y pasar con este las vacaciones, Naomi siempre pendiente de él a pesar de que tenía que trabajar. Incluso mantenían una buena relación pese al divorcio, lo que permitía tenerlos a los dos juntos en los cumpleaños. No había tenido que pasar una perdida completa como los Di Angelo, quienes habían logrado permanecer juntos y salir adelante, como lo mostraba la última fotografía donde estaban con Perséfone...

Pero algo mas lo sacó del hilo trágico en que se habían metido sus pensamientos, pues el chico cool de negro estaba en la fotografía. Tenía que preguntarle a Hazel, aunque la respuesta mas obvia estaba empezando a gritar en su lógica; pero al seguir por el pasillo se encontró justo con el chico.

─¡Tú!

─¿Yo?

─Si, no...digo...

─¿Quien demonios eres tú?

─¡Nico!─Hazel salió de su habitación directo a abrazar a su hermano, por que ahora estaba 100% confirmado que ese chico era Nico Di Angelo─él es mi amigo Will.

─¿Hola?

─¿Que hacía husmeando en el pasillo?─oh, esa mirada que le había parecido misteriosa ahora era la misma que el señor Hades le había dado, y sería la misma mirada de desconfianza que le daría el pelinegro durante las siguientes ocasiones en las que se encontraran. Por que Nico era un hermano sobreprotector, tanto con la pequeña Hazel como con Bianca, aunque Will después tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Bianca para saber que la chica era muy capaz de cuidarse sola. Después notaría que Hazel también podía cuidarse sola, incluso cuidar de él.

Sus visitas a la casa de los Di Angelo continuaron, mas por Hazel que por otras intensiones, pese a que Nico le seguía causando curiosidad. Se fue habituando a la seriedad del señor Hades, incluso pudo sacarle unas sonrisas, demostrando que no tenía otras intensiones con su hija; con Perséfone todo fluía, era tan alegre como su mamá; Bianca siempre ocupada, aunque de vez en cuando lograba sacarle alguna plática sobre lo atareada que le traía la universidad. Y la amistad con Hazel crecía, mientras apenas si veía a Nico.

Cualquiera pensaría que el ser amigo de Hazel lo haría cercano a Nico, pero no era así. Si bien, se hizo cercano a la familia, Nico pasaba por completo de él; pese a eso, sentía una admiración por el chico, pues no podía pasar desapercibida la dedicación que le ponía a sus estudios y a su familia a pesar de la seriedad y humor ácido que le caracterizaba.

─¿De verdad parece como si babeara por tu hermano?─Will fruncía el ceño mientras caminaban a la siguiente clase. Según él, nunca había mostrado abiertamente algún interés especial por el varón de los Di Angelo.

─¿Quieres la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?

─Escúpelo ya, Hazel.

─La verdad no, a menos que alguien te conozca tanto como nosotros...es decir, eres amable y estas al pendiente de todos, pero en cuanto aparece Nico tu mirada lo sigue y te vuelves torpe.

─No lo miro.

─Si lo haces, a menos que sea inconscientemente, tal vez algo así como el experimento de acondicionamiento de Pavlov... Nico aparece, tu lo miras.

─Eso no tiene nada que ver, y donde te tienes que acordar de eso es en el examen de la siguiente hora.

─Lo que sea, pero Will...─Hazel lo detuvo, dándole una tranquila sonrisa─No creo que tenga nada de malo el que Nico te guste.

¿Gustar? No, no era para tanto...o quien sabe.

Aunque lo supo después, o mas bien, fue desarrollando algo.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el aire cool que tenía Nico (aunque parecía que solo él lo pensaba así, ya que Cecil dijo que era solo un chico con apariencia emo), después le causó curiosidad, seguido de admiración. Finalmente lo notó y permitió conocerlo, y ahora con seguridad podía decir que le gustaba. Aunque antes tuvo una pequeña desilusión al pensar que le desagradaba a Di Angelo.

Si. Nico Di Angelo le gustaba pese a que el tonto había pensado que estaba tras Hazel, a quien consideraba y quería como una hermana.

Aun así no podía culparlo, incluso el señor Hades había pensado eso, además de que escuchó una vez a Perséfone referirse a él como "el noviecito de Hazel", claro además de que le parecía muy guapo y educado. _Gracias papá, los buenos genes están aquí._

Pese a ese malentendido, Will estaba bien a poder pensar que ahora también era amigo de Nico. No era de los que se conformaban, pero no podía aspirar a algo más cuando el chico no mostraba algún interés más allá de las pláticas sobre la escuela; al menos había ascendido de puesto de "amigo de su hermana pequeña" a "amigo".  
O eso pensó hasta que regresó esa mirada, aunque sólo ocurría cuando estaba Bianca. Tonto Nico. Justo cuando tuvo el valor para dar una pequeña pista sobre su interés en el pelinegro, él de nuevo no lo notaba...aun recordaba como después de eso su corazón bombeo con fuerza, tanto como si quisiera salir de su pecho. Incluso tuvo que confesar a Hazel lo que había dicho cuando al ingresar a la casa la chica y su novio notaron su nerviosismo.

No había opción, tendría que acostumbrarse de nuevo a esas miradas.

* * *

 _Hola, Sunshine :D_

 _Había mencionado que tenía en mente como continuar este fic, y aquí esta, aunque mas que continuación, es la perspectiva de Will y un vistazo a su vida. Espero que les agrade._

 _De la continuación...no prometo nada XD ya que la inspiración a veces me favorece y otras no. Por eso es que no hago propósitos de año nuevo e.e pero trataré._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews._

 _PD. Les invito a leer mis otros fics, los cuales puedes encontrar en mi perfil (Varne Anarion en Fanfiction y VarneAnarion13 en wattpad)._

 _*You left me in the dark (Solangelo): "_ Han pasado tantas cosas, y aun así Will no comprende que los llevo a esa situación, en donde solo esta en su pequeño apartamento con su gato".

* _I Belong to you (Solangelo)_ : Se supone que eran drabbles, pero se convirtió en historia xD -en lo que busca una nueva sinopsis-.

 _*Flor de Jacinto (Yuri on Ice): "_ ¿Había cambiado algo con el pasar del tiempo? Tal vez. Tal vez no. Aún seguía adorando escuchar a los mortales hacer música, aún se deleitaba con las muestras de arte que podrían producir, aún se sentía revitalizado al salir el sol. Aún quería alcanzar a ese joven que le brindaba una sonrisa con una corona de laurel y una medalla dorada". Empezó con un one shot Viktuuri versión mitología griega, pero sigo escribiendo sobre ello, por el momento están los capítulos Viktuuri y Otayurio.

* _I might be crazy (Otayurio):_ "El que no arriesga, no gana. Otabek tendrá que decidirse, pero puede que un par de ojos verdes lo ayuden a dar el paso".

* _Di Angelo's (Solangelo)_ : "Podría decirse que Nico estaba acostumbrado a ver a Solace, el rubio amigo de Hazel, rondar por la casa, hasta que descubre que éste podría tener algún interés romántico en su hermana".

*Y otros fics más.


	3. Chapter 3: Chocolate Amargo

_"Tendría que acostumbrarse de nuevo a esas miradas"._

Si, había sido muy fácil decirlo, pero a la hora de la acción era muy diferente. En un principio también pensó que se trataba solo de un crush con el hermano mayor de su amiga, total, también tenía un crush con Eva Green y Gaspard Ulliel, a los que por cierto, era probable que nunca conociera en persona. Tal vez con el tiempo cambiaría de opinión y acogería la de Celil de que Nico Di Angelo era solo un chico con aires emo; alguien a quien solo había idealizado, que pronto encontraría alguien con el que verdaderamente compartiera cariño tal y como lo mostraban Hazel y Frank.

Lo mejor sería dejar de frecuentar la casa de los Di Angelo. O ese había sido el plan, porque Hazel pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando ir a su casa; los pretextos se le acababan, así que tuvo que evitarla justo en la temporada de exámenes, ya que era cuando formaban su miniequipo de estudio. Se sentía la peor persona al hacer eso, además de que Cecil y Lou se lo decían...y no duró mucho, ya que la chica lo enfrentó justo cuando estaba intentando huir para estudiar para el próximo examen de historia.

─Eres de lo peor, Solace, ¿acaso ya no me quieres? ¿he hecho algo malo?

─¡No! tu eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga

─Entonces ¿que es lo que pasa? pensé que mi papá ya no te daba miedo, o ¿te dijo algo?─al Will negar, Hazel entrecerró los ojos siguiendo son su interrogatorio─o...¿es Nico?

─¿Nico? ¿Que tiene que ver Nico...?─Hazel no tuvo que preguntar mas al notar que el rubio desviaba la mirada. Se trataba de su hermano.

Will había contado a su amiga y al novio de esta lo ocurrido aquella vez; sobre lo emocionado y nervioso que estuvo cuando afirmo que los Di Angelo eran su tipo, mas especifico, él. Pensó que había sido demasiado obvio el que le gustara el chico con esa pequeña pista. Había juntado mucho valor para afirmar eso y parecía que de nada había valido. Ahora estaba decepcionado y un poco dolido.

─Tal vez deberías decirle a Nico lo que sientes─Hazel habló mientras enlazaba su brazo con el del rubio para evitar que se diera a la fuga en su camino a casa─ es demasiado denso, se le puede pasar cualquier cosa aunque la tenga frente a su nariz, sobre todo si son sentimientos.

─No creo que sea buena idea, es decir, parece que me odia mas que antes.

─No te odia, es solo un buen hermano sobreprotector, por eso deberías aclararle que no eres un peligro para nosotras, pero si para él.

─No soy peligroso, sabes que no mataría ni una mosca.

─Eso yo lo sé, Nico lo sabe, todo mundo lo sabe, pero eso no es lo que tienes que aclararle.

Tal vez Hazel tenía razón, tal vez aclararle a Nico evitaría que este siguiera con la idea de que le gustaba Bianca. Durante el camino a casa de los Di Angelo pensó en los posibles escenarios sobre la cuestión; estaba claro que había un 0.02% de probabilidad de que Nico correspondiera sus sentimientos, un 0.0008% de que salieran juntos y un 99.98% de que lo mirara como bicho raro y le pidiera que dejara de hablarle. Lo único bueno es que el asunto con Bianca quedara resuelto. Todo bien, triunfando por la vida.

Aunque fue muy diferente cuando vio al chico a llegar a la casa de este. Estaba con su amigo Jason viendo la televisión en la sala, así que en cuanto Hazel saludo y notaron su presencia, recibió la acostumbrada mirada de Nico.

─Bianca solo viene los fines de semana─anunció el varón de los Di Angelo, para dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la televisión y ganándose el ceño fruncido de todos. La hermana mayor había decidido ir a vivir a los dormitorios del campus universitario a fin de mantenerse concentrada, sin olvidarse de visitar a su familia los fines de semana.

─Eso ya lo sabemos todos, Nico, hasta Jason lo sabe─Hazel rodó los ojos, pero tal y como había prometido a Will, no aclaró el asunto. Sabía que a ella le desesperaba la actitud de su hermano.

─Si, lo sé y creo que Solace tiene cara de querer decir algo─Pero Jason no sabía,y eso fue lo que le sorprendió, es mas, en primera él no podría saber ¿o si? pero entonces ¿por qué le daba esa mirada?

─Uhm, yo extrañaba el _ossobuco_ que prepara la señora Perséfone─su papá estaría muy decepcionado si supiera que estaba mintiendo, aunque era una media mentira, ya que si extrañaba la comida. Así que antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de si era verdad o media verdad, se adelantó a Hazel para iniciar con su sesión de estudio.

¿Que hubiera pasado si allí hubiera dicho su verdad?

Pero por el momento no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello, tenía un bonito libro de historia para estudiar.

.

(0-0)/

.

La semana previa a San Valentín era algo de locos. Donde quiera que se mirara había revuelo por el gran día donde algunos reforzaban el cariño y amor que se tenía por su pareja, mientras que para otros era una apuesta para la que habían tomado valor durante todo un año. O tal vez mas.

Para Will siempre había sido un día para pasar en amigos, pues el 14 de febrero no tenía que limitarse a un solo tipo de amor. Amaba a sus padres, también amaba a sus amigos, así que no la pasaría solo.

O eso fue lo que pensó. Hazel y Frank tendrían una cita en un bonito café que había organizado la tarde en especial para parejas; Cecil por fin daría el paso con Lou, había tomado tiempo, incluso el rubio le había dado ánimos y ayudado a pensar en como sería la mejor forma de declararse.

Si se ponía a investigar, seguro sus demás amigos y conocidos la pasarían en pareja, lo que lo dejaba solo como un hongo; no podía enojarse con ellos, al contrario, se alegraba que tuvieran a alguien especial.

Así que a tres días para el gran día de febrero, estaba buscando con Hazel una receta para preparar chocolates. Si era honesto, él hubiera pensado en comprarlos, tal vez rellenos de crema o con trozos de avellana, los mejores de aquella tienda de golosinas y postres del centro comercial para ser envueltos con algún papel elegante; pero Hazel le hizo ver que era mas bonito el prepararlos ellos mismos, era un plus para hacerle saber a esa persona que era muy especial, ya que estaban hechos con cariño. Y porque la mas pequeña de los Di Angelo lo había visto en un anime. Venga que él había visto Shokugeki no Souma* y no por eso iba a empezar una batalla culinaria, aunque tal vez le podría ganar a Cecil. Aun así se animó a ayudarla, una nueva receta podría servir para impresionar a alguien mas adelante.

─¿No has pensado en decirle a Nico? creo que el 14 de febrero sería una buena idea, ¿no crees?─la dulce Hazel intentaba seguir la receta, al mismo tiempo que trataba de convencer al rubio.

─No lo había pensado; en realidad, solo tenía en cuenta que ese día estaré solo.

─Entonces podrías prepararle chocolates a Nico y pasar el día con él.

─¿Estas consciente que el podría huir con los chocolates? además, ¿no es muy cliché?

─Estoy consciente que a mi hermano le gustan los chocolates, el chocolate amargo para ser específicos.

─No prometo nada─Will dejó escapar un suspiro mientras seguía batiendo la mezcla de cacao y leche para Hazel. Al menos compartían el gusto por ese tipo de chocolate.

Le agradecía tanto a Hazel el tratar de ayudarle, ya que muchas veces había visto que el enemigo a vencer en una relación eran los hermanos, aunque aun estaba Bianca en la ecuación, y muy presente, ya que Nico estaba con la idea de que él estaba interesado con su hermana mayor. Bueno, aun tenía tiempo para pensar.

.

(0-0)/

.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo favorito?

—Soy tu único hijo, o eso creo─Ese mismo día Will recibió una vídeollamada de su padre, quien estaba de viaje de negocios (como siempre), esta vez por Alemania.

─Eso no quita con que seas el favorito─tan excéntrico como siempre, aun así Will sabía que Apolo tenía buenas intensiones, se demostraba en que, a donde quiera que fuera, trataba de estar al pendiente de lo que él hacía, incluso hablar de cualquier cosa por muy pequeña que fuera. Eso le había servido mucho durante la separación de sus padres, que pese a que no fue en malos términos, fue doloroso; ahora sabía que contaba con ellos en todo momento─Y que note que algo esta ocupando tus pensamientos en vez de estar feliz de ver a tu padre favorito.

─Eres mi único padre─Will rodó los ojos, pero con una sonrisa, amaba a su padre.

─Pero si tienes algo en mente... o ¡ya lo sé! ¿será que ya tienes a una adorable cita para el 14 de febrero?

─¿Porqué todos piensan en ese día?─Will rodó los ojos (de nuevo, le pasaba mucho con Apolo y Cecil) abrazando su almohada al estar recostado en su cama con la imagen de su padre en la laptop frente a él.

─Hey, hasta donde yo recuerdo, a ti te gustaba _ese_ día...espera un momento, no me digas que alguien se atrevió a rechazarte─Apolo parecía escandalizado.

─No es eso, solo que...─el rubio menor dejó escapar un suspiro revolviendo su cabello en frustración─creo que ni siquiera le agrado─así Will le contó la situación en la que se encontraba. Apolo era raro, a veces no parecía un padre en su totalidad, pero era bueno escuchando los problemas, aunque las soluciones que proponía la mayoría de las veces eran descabelladas.

─Así que alguien mayor, ¿eh?

─De todo lo que te dije ¿eso fue lo que se te quedó? además solo son dos años, no es mucho ¿o si?

─No, también que es un chico y el hermano de tu amiga Hazel.

─Uh, si...─Will desvió la mirada. Se sentía tan incomodo y perdido como cuando su padre le dio "la charla".

─Aun así supongo que estaría bien si le dices este 14 de febrero.

─A un chico...─Will le hizo notar el pequeño detalle.

─Te diría lo mismo si se tratara de una chica, algo debe de tener de especial para que tenga tu interés, además de que confío en tu criterio ─La expresión de Apolo era calmada─y yo creo que tu madre también te dijo o te diría eso; es mejor en vez de un "le hubiera dicho" mas tarde, porque ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar? un rechazo si, pero eres joven, fuerte y sobre todo guapo; así que no hay de que preocuparse, eres mi hijo, confía en ti; ─Una sonrisa de confianza de parte de su padre le hizo sonreír también─pero no olvides usar protección, es muy importante.

─¡Papá!

.

(0-0)/

.

─Vamos Will, tu puedes─Will trato de darse ánimos cuando vio que estaba cerca la casa de los Di Angelo. Confiando en lo que Hazel le había dicho, el señor Hades y la señora Perséfone habían salido a cenar, ella estaría con Frank, lo que dejaba a Nico solo en casa ya que no tendría las últimas clases del día. Así que el plan era ir, dejar el regalo e irse, por que el dar un regalo era lo suficientemente obvio ¿verdad? esperaba que si, o al menos así lo creía. En un arranque de optimismo había preparado las trufas de chocolate amargo con receta de su mamá, y a su opinión, estaban deliciosas, así que esperaba que a Nico le gustaran. Al menos esperaba tener la oportunidad de dárselas, así que al salir de su última clase corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, tratando de esquivar a algunas chicas que buscaban entregarle chocolates.

Will tocó el timbre antes de que se arrepintiera, ¿que pasaba si Di Angelo estaba en una cita? ¿y si estaba allí en su casa con alguien aprovechando que los demás estaban fuera? ¿y si estaba con Jason Grace? aunque también podría estar con aquella chica morena de trenza que era mayor que ellos. Oh no, sus piernas estaban temblando.

─¿Solace? ─Pero Nico apareció antes de que pudiera correr del pórtico.

─Ho-ola...

─Hazel está en una cita con Frank, y sabes que no esta Bianca, aunque para tu información, Bianca tiene novio.

─Si, si, lo sé todo.

─¿Entonces? ¿No deberías estar en una cita también?

─En realidad, espera un momento─Will buscó en su mochila la bolsita con las trufas que había hecho─¡NOOOO!

─Hey, tranquilo, ¿que es lo que pasa?─Nico se acercó a ver el desastre, pues algunas trufas se habían aplastado, debió ser durante la carrera en la que se había aferrado a su mochila.

─Estaban bien, incluso hice unas de prueba y mi mamá dijo que sabían bien.

─Entonces no importa que estén aplastados...supongo que si se lo explicas a quien se las darás entenderá─Nico trató de reconfortarlo.

─Son para ti...mas bien, eran para ti─los dos guardaron silencio, Nico procesando lo dicho por Will, y este pensando en que se había esforzado tanto y había resultado ser un desastre.

─¿Para mi? ¿por qué?

─Porque me gustas, no tus hermanas, bueno, Hazel es mi amiga, pero no me gusta de esa forma; y Bianca me parece agradable, pero tampoco me gusta de gustar─el rostro de Will estaba tan rojo, se estaba atorando y revolviendo con sus propias palabras─Es decir, solo me gustas tu, así que quería darte un regalo hoy, pero las trufas se aplastaron...dioses, ya lo dije.

─¿Son trufas? pensé que solo era chocolate aplastado─Will levantó el rostro boquiabierto para mirar a un confundido Nico. Se había confesado y Nico solo dijo que era chocolate aplastado.

─Eres un idiota, Di Angelo─Will empujó la bolsita de trufas al pecho de Nico y salió disparado directo a su casa. Había sido mucho por ese día.

* * *

 _*Ossobuco: es un plato tradicional de la cocina italiana a base de ternera._

 _*Shokugeki no Souma: anime de una academia de cocina. Los estudiantes se retan a duelos culinarios y de allí viene el nombre; buen anime, tal vez un poco chocante al principio ya que es ecchi y cada que comen algo que se supone esta delicioso tienen un orgasmo XD_

 _Hola sunshine._

 _Tenía pensado actualizar en las primeras semanas de febrero, peeeero, toda mi atención fue para el patinaje artístico en los juegos olímpicos y no se me ocurría como seguir. Hasta que llegó el 14 de febrero y me contagié de los especiales de ese día, pero aun así no conseguía una idea clara, hasta hoy, y eso por poco y no hago nada por el capítulo de Dragon Ball Super -gritos internos-_

 _En fin, espero que les guste y gracias por leer._

 _También les invito a leer mis otros fics Solangelo y de Yuri on ice._

 _Varne Anarion._


End file.
